supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cluedo
Cluedo ist die sechste Episode der zehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean prüft Bobbys Handy und hört die Nachricht, dass Bobby oder seine nächsten Angehörigen etwas erben. In der Hoffnung Geld zu erhalten fahren sie dorthin, allerdings ist es eine Falle. Handlung In New Canaan, Connecticut, spricht ein Butler, Philip, mit zwei Dienstmädchen und sagt, dass nach dem Tod von Bunny LaCroix viel zu erledigen ist, da die gesamte Verwandschaft zur Beerdigung kommen wird. Eines der Dienstmädchen, Colette, probiert eine der Perlenketten ihrer toten Chefin an, als diese auftaucht und Colette vor lauter Schreck die Treppe hinunterfällt. Dann taucht Philip auf und fragt Bunny, was sie gemacht hat. Dean und Sam diskutieren über einen Mangel an Fällen, so dass Dean vorschlägt nach Connecticut zu fahren, da Bobby einer der Erben von Bunny LaCroix ist. Dort werden er oder seine Angehörigen erwartet. Sie kommen knapp nach der der Beerdigung an und treffen auf die Großfamilie. Heddy, Bunnys Cousine, stellt ihnen die gesamte Familie vor. Der Butler gibt ihnen einen Umschlag, damit sie nicht auf die Testamentsverlesung am nächsten Tag warten müssen. Der Umschlag enthält eine mit Juwelen verzierte Kreuzkette. In einem Pfandhaus erfahren sie, dass die Schmuckstücke nicht real sind, aber einen Schlüssel enthalten. Bunnys verstorbener Ehemann, Lance, enthauptet Stanton, Bunnys Bruder, was Stantons Frau Amber gesehen hat und behauptet, es sei der Geist von Lance gewesen. Als Sam und Dean wieder im Haus ankommen, wird ihnen von einem Polizisten mitgeteilt, dass sie Mordverdächtige sind und das Haus nicht mehr verlassen dürfen. Dean untersucht den Tatort und findet dort ein Buch, auf dem ein Symbol abgbildet ist, dass aussieht wie die Kreuzkette, die sie bekommen haben. Als er das Buch entfernt bewegt sich das Bücherregal und er sieht ein Schlüsselloch, in das der Schlüssel passt. Es öffnet sich ein versteckter Raum, in dem Dean sofort nach einem Bleirohr und einem Seil greift. In dem Raum findet er Olivia, eine der Dienstmädchen, die ihm sagt, dass der Butler ihn eingesperrt hat, weil sie gesehen hat, wie Bunnys Geist Colette getötet hat und nicht darüber lügen wollte. Dean klärt Sam über das, was er herausgefunden hat, auf und dass er glaubt, dass es zwei rachsüchtige Geister sind, die der Butler verstecken würde. Sam will mehr über das Haus herausfinden, wird aber von Beverly mit einem Angebot aufgehalten, er geht aber weiter. Als er auf dem Boden Blut sieht nimmt er sich ein Messer und findet eine Leiche. Um Philip auszufragen nimmt sich Dean einen Schraubenschlüssel. Philip sagt ihm, dass er Colettes Leiche versteckt hat, damit Bunnys Beerdigung nicht von einem weiteren Todesfall überschattet wird. Da erhält Dean von Sam die Nachricht, dass er Philip gerade tot gefunden hat. Dean will mit Philip reden, weil er erkannt hat, dass etwas nicht stimmt, wird aber von ihm gegen die Wand geworfen. Beim Aufstehen bemerkt er die Reste eines Formwandlers und verständigt Sam. Während die Brüder sich den Butler mit einem Messer im Rücken ansehen, kommt Olivia herein. Sam sagt ihr, sie soll sich beruhigen und ihnen helfen. Sie zeigt ihnen das Silberbesteck und fragt, wozu sie es brauchen. Sie geben ihr ein Silbermesser und als sie nicht darauf reagiert nimmt sich jeder eines davon. Sam ging zu Beverly und Heddy und um ihnen nahe zu kommen, flirtet er mit ihnen. Als die Beiden das Silberbesteck berühren geschieht nichts. Dean nimmt sich einen Kerzenleuchter als vorübergehende Waffe und findet Amber und Dash, die sich in einem Wandschrank küssen. Er befiehlt ihnen das Silbermesser zu berühren, aber nichts passiert, so dass er sagt, dass ihr Geheimnis bei ihm sicher ist. Es waren alle beisamen, als sie den Polizisten gefunden haben, der in der Toilette ertrunken ist. Dash zog daraufhin die Pistole des Polizisten und sperrt sie in ein Zimmer, da er findet, dass der einzige Unterschied zwischen den letzten Familientreffen und diesem sei, dass die Brüder anwesend seien. Als sie wieder ausbrechen wollen, finden sie heraus, dass die Silbermesser nicht echt sind. Als die restliche Familie in der Bibliothek sitzt, taucht Olivia auf und sagt: "Wusstet ihr das nicht, wenn es nicht der Butler war, war es das Hausmädchen?". Dean und Sam bemerken es auf der Überwachungskamera. Olivia sagt ihnen, dass sie nicht das Hausmädchen war, sondern Bunnys Tochter und sie sich all die Jahre auf dem Dachboden versteckt hat. Philip war der einzige, außer ihrer Mutter der es gewusst hat. Er sagte ihr, dass er sie rauslassen würde und sie sich als neues Dienstmädchen tarnen könnte. Sie erklärte, dass sie Colette beim Stehlen erwischt hat und sie sie deshalb erschrecken wollte, der Tot aber ein Unfall war. Nach dem Unfall hat er sie aber wieder weg gesperrt, was auch der Grund für den Mord an ihm war. Dean und Sam gelingt es mit einer Waffe, die sie im Zimmer gefunden haben, zu entkommen. Olivia ärgert Sam, indem sie ihm sagt, dass ihn zu töten nachdem sie Bobby getötet hat, die beste Sache sei. Bobby hätte ihren Vater, einen Formwandler, getötet. Bunny fleht Bobby an ihr Leben zu verschonen und Bobby stimmt zu, aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie weggesperrt wird. Olivia meint ihr wäre es lieber gewesen Bobby hätte sie umgebracht, als sie ihr ganzes Leben lang wegzusperren. Olivia ist kurz davor Sam zu erschießen, der keine Silberkugeln hat. In dem Moment wird sie von Dean erschossen, der in der Zwischenzeit Silberkugeln geholt hat. Olivia, die klar tot ist, fällt zu Boden und wird von Dean 7 weitere Male getroffen. Dash kommt und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er die beiden eingesperrt hat und sie für die Mörder gehalten hat. Außerdem sagt er ihnen, dass, außer dem Anhänger, alles Olivia geerbt hat. Dean gibt ihm den Anhänger zurück und erzählt ihm, dass es der Schlüssel zum Dachboden war. Im Impala fragt Sam Dean, ob er wegen des Kainsmals oder Dämonenresten so oft auf den toten Formwandler geschossen hat, was Dean abstreitet, indem er sagt es sei sein erster Mord seit er zurück ist und nur sichergehen wollte, das sie wirklich tot ist. Dann dreht er das Radio auf, um nicht weiterdiskutieren zu müssen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Olivia LaCroix *Bunny LaCroix Vorkommende Wesen *Formwandler Musik *'Für Elise' von Ludwig van Beethoven *'Arabeske in C major, Op. 18' von Robert Schumann *'Bust a Moby' von Robert de Fresnes (Reliable Source Music) *'Travelin' Man' von Bob Seger Trivia *Der englische Titel steht in Verbindung mit dem Ausdruck Ask Jeeves, welcher oft im Zusammenhang mit Dienern oder Butlern verwendet wird. *Der deutsche Titel wiederum ist eine Anlehnung an das gleichnahmige Spiel Cluedo. *Die Musik, die man hört, während Dean das Haus nach kalten Stellen etc. durchsucht, ist eine nette Reminiszenz an die neuen Sherlock Holmes Filme - genauer an das Discombulate von Hans Zimmer. *Im Laufe der Folge nimmt Dean jede Mordwaffe aus dem Gesellschatsspiel Cluedo in die Hand. Auch werden einige der Gäste von Dean mit den Spitznamen der Personen aus Cluedo belegt. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:Unvollständig